The Summer of Fireflies
by Miyu6
Summary: The Sequel to "Spirit of the Sword: The Midnight Bloodshed", Kenshin gets a call to go back to Kyoto and the news it brought to him by none other than...Misao's...brother?
1. Back to Kyoto?

****

The Summer of Fireflies

Chapter 1: Back to Kyoto?

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled.

Kenshin was in the back cleaning and folding clothes.

"Yes Miss Kaoru. Right away." He said scrambling to his feet and nearly knocking the tub of water over. He ran to Kaoru and slid to a stop.

"Kenshin. You need to go to town and get some more tofu." She ordered.

Kenshin sighed.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he picked up the tofu container and began to walk off.

He was half the way there when someone stepped out of the shadows and blocked his path.

"Excuse me sir. I'm in a bit of a hurry." Kenshin said politely.

But the figure didn't budge.

It spoke and moved into the light a bit more.

"Kenshin Himura. You're needed in Kyoto once again."

"What is it this time?" Kenshin asked. He voice had become more cold than the first time he had spoken to the man.

"One of Shishio's followers. When you destroyed him, this follower rose in power. If he is not destroyed, he will surely become more powerful than us all." The man said.

Kenshin shifted a bit.

"Who are you? I can tell you're no older than 17 years old." Kenshin asked.

"I….am Utaru." He stated.

"I am Misao's twin brother." Utaru said.

"Misao….I didn't know she had a twin brother." Kenshin said.

There was a small pause.

"Neither does she." Utaru said. And he walked off into the midst of the morning fog.

Kenshin stood there for a second.

//She doesn't know.// he thought to himself. Suddenly, he had a bit of sympathy for Utaru.

//I wonder why she doesn't know.//

~*~

Kenshin reached town and bought the tofu.

//Well. I might as well get something to eat while I'm here.// he thought as he walked into the AKA BEKO

He took a seat and his waitress appeared.

"Why hello Subame." He said kindly.

Subame wasn't much older than 10 or 11.

"Hello Kenshin-sama." She said meekly.

Kenshin smiled.

"Next time I'll be sure to bring Yahiko with me." Kenshin said.

Subame smiled and went off to get Kenshin's breakfast he had ordered.

//If there is a next time.// Kenshin thought to himself.

He ate hastily and hurried back off to the dojo.

Kaoru was waiting for him by the front gate. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"What took you so long Kenshin?" she asked.

"I uh…just got a little lost, that I did." Kenshin said nervously.

Kaoru didn't believe him. She sensed something was wrong in his voice.

Kenshin returned to his cleaning.

~Ok…review and tell me if you like it so far. I only did this one because so many people wanted me to continue it. ^.~ Enjoy ~


	2. A Heartfelt Goodbye

****

The Summer of Fireflies

Chapter 2- A Heartfelt Goodbye

//I still wonder why he hasn't told her.// Kenshin thought as he retired for the night.

"Goodnight Kenshin.'' Kaoru said kindly as she walked into her room.

But Kenshin didn't respond. This worried Kaoru more.

Kenshin sat against the walls in his room. He was thinking of Utaru, Misao, and their relationship. But more than that. He was worried about having to go back to Kyoto.

//What will Miss Kaoru say? If I leave she'll hate me.// he thought. Then he came to his conclusion.

//I've done it once before and I'll do it again.// he reminded himself as he fell soundly asleep. His sword leaning against his shoulder.

~The Next Day~

The day of June the 23rd was fairly uneventful. Everyone cleaned as usual, Suzume and Ayame played hopscotch, happy as clams, Yahiko was training with Kaoru, Sanosuke and Megumi had gone off together and everything was perfect, except for one thing.

Kenshin still had his trek to Kyoto in the back of his mind. He knew he would have to leave tonight if he were to get there before anything bad happened.

//Kaoru.// he thought.

~*~Later~*~

It began to get dark outside.

//I should leave now.// thought Kenshin.

//But…//

He stood up and walked out of the dojo. Kaoru had left three hours ago to fetch some water and hadn't returned.

Kenshin followed the path to the stream but when he reached it he found nothing. He heard laughing from not far away. It was a masculine voice with a deep undertone. The first thing that came to mind was bandits.

//Figures. Bandits out this late at night as always.// he thought. He followed the voices until he reached the source.

Kenshin saw three men. The first tall and skinny, the second tall and round, and the third, short and scrawny with an unusually deep voice. He walked right into their camp nonchalantly.

"I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place if you're looking to steal some goods. This town is very poor and I'm afraid you will find nothing worth stealing." Kenshin said, half smiling. He then noticed a large crate made of wood placed suspiciously behind the large man.

"What have you got in there?" he asked curiously. 

"I suggest you give whatever it is back to it's rightful owner."

The tall skinny man laughed.

"Oh, this?" said the short skinny man with the low voice.

"You can have it. It's been nothing but annoying and a bother to us." He said.

The tall fat one kicked the box and a muffled scream issued from between the cracks in the boards.

//That voice…// thought Kenshin.

He put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Kindly step away from the crate." He said coldly.

They stepped away, seemingly happy to get rid of it.

Kenshin slashed and broke the lock causing the crate to open. A bound and gagged Kaoru rolled out.

Kenshin's eyes widened.

"W-what did you do to her?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing yet because it wasn't worth it." The short one said.

Kenshin slashed the ropes that were holding Kaoru's wrists together. He did the same to the ones at her ankles.

"What were you planning to use her for?" Kenshin asked now agitated.

The tall skinny bandit bent down next to Kenshin.

"We thought she was beautiful. The way her hair flowed, her clothes moved, everything about her. So we captured her to use her as our slave…well…more like a maid…but you know what I mean. She was nothing but a bother though…no use to us."

The fat man interrupted.

"And she burned our food."

Kenshin took the rag out of Kaoru's mouth. She panted and breathed heavily. She then immediately jumped up and hugged him around the neck.

"Kenshin! You saved me!" she said overjoyed.

Kenshin blushed.

All three of the bandits exchanged looks and rolled their eyes.

"How could he love a rude raccoon girl like her?" the skinny one whispered to the fat one.

He shrugged in return.

Kenshin stood up and Kaoru did too. He glared at the three men and they shrugged, packed up, and walked off carrying the empty crate and their camp supplies.

He looked at Kaoru. She wasn't wearing her normal clothes. The outfit she had wore showed slightly more leg than the others. He guessed they had given it to her.

He noticed he had been staring at her awkwardly for too long and he looked up at her face. Her look was nothing he had seen before. Love. Pure undying love.

Kenshin was a bit confused but he felt himself drawing nearer to her. Unintentionally.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and captured her lips in his. He closed his eyes as the familiar warmth crept over him.

Kaoru felt it too. Like a fire that didn't burn.

After a while she pulled away and smiled sweetly.

"You'd better get going back." Kenshin suggested.

Kaoru nodded.

"But what do we tell them? I have a feeling they'll get the wrong impression. I…wait…aren't you coming with me?" she asked, concern in her voice.

Kenshin nodded his head forward so his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"I'm deeply sorry Miss Kaoru. I've been called to Kyoto once again. I must leave tonight I'm afraid." He said quietly.

A single tear rolled down Kaoru's cheek and hit the ground.

"Not again Kenshin you cant!" Kaoru said, afraid he would leave and never return.

Kenshin sighed.

"I have to Miss Kaoru. One of the Shishio's followers has risen in power. If he is not stopped…who knows what may happen."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and she held one hand to her chest. His eyes were still shadowed from view. She held his chin up forcing him to look at her.

"Y-you're not planning t-to kill him are you?" Kaoru questioned choking up in between.

Kenshin put his hand on top of hers.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." He admitted solemnly.

Kaoru leaned into him and put her head on his chest.

"Promise me you'll come back. Promise me." Kaoru pleaded as she held onto Kenshin.

Kenshin didn't say a word. He only held her close. He kissed her forehead then released her gently.

"Goodbye Kaoru." He whispered and he began to walk off.

Fireflies lit the sky and the moon shown brightly through the clouds.

Kaoru sank to her knees and cried.

"Not again Kenshin! Promise me! Promise….me…" she said and her voice faded.

~Hope you like it so far. I love writing chapters like this one. R&R. Thanks so much for all the reviews you've given me so far.~Miyu ~


End file.
